The Deal!
by CeedyBaby21
Summary: Troy Bolton had it all his girlfriend, and his friends...scholarship to UA...Then things started going downhill...Now he's made a deal with the wrong people and when he doesn't follow through it may cost him and the people around him big time! Rated M!
1. Intro!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hsm...just the story I'm writing!**_

**_Hello! This is my Second Fan Fic I got some good reviews for the first one I hope everyone likes this one...I got the idea from watching a One Tree Hill episode and i decided to twist it into my own story for fan fic so please let me know what you think...This is just a Intro:)_**

* * *

_I remember a time when everything was perfect. When school started after working at Lava Springs for the summer…that's when it was perfect. I had my girl I had my friends. Nobody hated each other we were seniors in high school now. We ruled. I had the UA scholarship. Then things started changing…I messed up bad this time here's what happened…._

_FLASHBACK_

"_Gabi it's ok. I promise." Troy said kissing Gabriella on her cheek. _

"_Troy I still don't understand how you did it." Gabriella said sitting on the bed looking around the room. Sharpay was having a party for the basketball players after one of their games. Gabriella and Troy were occupying one of their many rooms of the house._

"_You don't like the idea of us doing this." Troy asked._

"_I do." Gabriella answered nervously "It's just you and your dad may never talk to each other again after this." she then said._

"_I'm ok with that. This is about us." Troy then said genuinely. _

"_Are you sure?" Gabriella asked standing up._

"_I'm sure." Troy then said taking her hand in his._

"_Thank you." Gabriella answered relieved then stood on her tipy toes to give Troy a peck on the lips._

"_Come on. Lets go back to the party." Troy said still holding her hand leading her out the room. The two walked down the stairs where all the loud music and people were._

"_I'm goin to see what Zeke has on the grill I'm hungry." Gabriella said with a laugh then walked away._

"_Troy!" a drunk Jason yelled sitting on the couch. Troy laughed and made his way over. _

"_Is he drunk?" Troy asked everyone around sitting next to him on the couch._

"_Good Game Troy!" Jason yelled._

"_Uh thanks." Troy said laughing then looked up to the disapproved look on Chad's face._

"_Oh come on Chad! I won the game!" Troy yelled._

"_No! WE won the game no thanks to you!" Chad yelled then got up and walked away. Troy got up and followed Chad out side._

"_Chad!" Troy yelled as Chad turned around. "You are the one that wanted to win the game!" he then yelled._

"_It shouldn't have been a choice! This was our championship game! We dreamed about this ever since we were little kids!" Chad yelled._

"_We won!" Troy then yelled like he didn't understand where Chad was coming from._

"_Yea…and what are you goin to do now?" Chad questioned. It got quiet for a moment that felt like forever when the two all of a sudden heard screams. Troy looked up when he heard footsteps running towards where him and Chad were standing. Chad looked up with shock when he seen his girlfriend with tears falling from her eyes._

"_Troy it's Gabriella!" she yelled and that's when Chad and Troy noticed the blood on her hands._

_END FLASH BACK_

_And it was all my fault…_

* * *

_**R&R Please! The next chapter will go back and lead up to this to explain it all! So tell me what u think! Thanx!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Most Popular

**_Disclaimer: Don't Own It!_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Most Popular!

It was a Monday morning Troy Bolton was walking into the school with his girlfriend Gabriella on his arm. Everyone treated him like he was the man, like he owned the school. He walked down the hall to "What's up Troy?", "Good Game Troy.", and a couple of girls flirting even though he had a girlfriend. Troy stopped at his locker for a second to get something out.

"Looks like somebody is Mr. Popular." Gabriella said with a laugh.

"So that must mean you are the most popular girl in school because you are my girlfriend." Troy said then gave her a kiss.

"Get a room." a voice all of a sudden said which broke up their kiss.

"Hi Chad." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"What's up girl?" Chad said giving Gabriella a hug.

"Is Taylor here I have to talk to her?" Gabriella then asked.

"Yea she was talking to Ryan over by his locker." Chad said opening his locker.

"Ok. See you guys later." Gabriella said giving Troy one more kiss then walking away.

"So where were you hiding all weekend?" Troy asked with a smile then shutting his locker.

Chad just laughed.

"So you and Taylor?" Troy was questioned slowly.

"Dude. That's private!" Chad said shutting his locker then him and Troy started walking down the hall.

"So that's a yes? Ya'll finally did the do?" Troy asked with a huge smile.

"Dude. Hell yes all weekend all day!" Chad said while Troy was giving him their special handshake.

"Welcome to the club." Troy said as the two walked into homeroom and sat in their desk.

Zeke walked up with Jason next to him "So I guess your ready for the championship game." Zeke said sitting on top of the desk next to Troy.

"You know that already." Troy said as more basketball players surrounded the desk.

Taylor, Ryan, and Gabriella walked into the classroom together.

"Look at them." Taylor said laughing.

"I remember when you hated them. Now you're all smiles." Gabriella said sitting in her desk.

"Well now one of them is my boyfriend." Taylor said proudly.

"She got some this weekend." Gabriella whispered to Ryan.

"Really?" Ryan asked looking at Taylor as she giggled. "It's about time." he then said.

"Hey!" Taylor said like she was offended "I wanted to make sure he was the right one."

"And is he?" Ryan asked sitting in his desk watching his sister walk in with Ms. Darbus.

"I don't know." Taylor answered then took her seat just like the rest of the class was doing.

"Take your seats everyone." Ms. Darbus yelled out as everyone got situated. "Nice football game this weekend boys!" she then said looking at Troy and Chad. Of course Chad had to laugh the loudest.

"Uh…Basketball." Troy corrected her.

"Whatever." Ms. Darbus answered then addressed the class "This years Spring Musical Audition's start tomorrow… I have sign up sheets right here but if you make your mind to do it later the sign up sheet will be posted." she finished saying.

"Ms. Darbus can I make my announcement?" Sharpay asked raising her hand.

"Oh I almost forgot. Ms. Evans here has the senior picks ." Ms. Darbus said as Sharpay ran on the stage.

"So as you all know we had Senior Picks! And I have the results for most popular. Most popular boy Troy Bolton…of course." Sharpay said winking "Most popular girl…Me of course!" she said as the bell rang for everyone to go to class.

"Ok class new picks will be reveled everyday." Ms. Darbus yelled out as the class walked out.

"Did she really win most popular?" Taylor asked once she got out the classroom.

"Who knows…" Gabriella answered rolling her eyes.  
"Awww…Is someone mad because she didn't win?" Sharpay said looking at Gabriella.

"Whatever Sharpay." Taylor said grabbing Gabriella's arm and walking away.

"She always has to be a bitch." Gabriella said walking with Taylor.

"Don't worry about her…the school year is almost over and we'll be far far away from her." Taylor said.

"Maybe not. She'll probably be at UA." Gabriella said taking a deep breath stopping in front her class.

"I thought you wanted to go to Berkley, or Stanford?" Taylor questioned.

"I want to be with Troy too…look I'll talk to you later we are going to be late." Gabriella said walking into her classroom. Taylor continued to walk down the hall to her own classroom.

* * *

**_Let me know if it sux! R&R..._**


	3. Chapter 2: Daddy's Star Player!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it!_**

**_Ok...these past two chapters is just so u can get a feel of what the characters go through (mostly Troy)...and next chapter u'll probably start seeing drama actually happen._**

* * *

"Troy!" Coach Bolton yelled across the court. It was the big basketball game. The game that determined whether the Wildcats were going to go to Championship game again or not. "What was that?" his dad fussed.

"It was one shot." Troy argued.

"That was too easy to let him get!" Coach Bolton argued.

"Sorry." Troy said rolling his eyes and turning around. Next thing he knew his dad pulled him by his jersey. Troy looked up at his dad with a angry look on his face.

"Troy." His dad said giving him a threatened look then pushed him back on the court. Troy looked up it was five seconds on the clock. The other team had the ball, and were up by two points. Troy watched the other team as they threw the ball out to each other. The clock started counting down as they ran around the court. Troy watched closely at his best friend, next thing he knew Chad had stole the ball. Troy ran down the court looking at the clock, three seconds, Chad passed him the ball. Troy made the shot from the 3 point line. The ball made it into the basket soon as the buzzer rang. The Wildcats made it to the Championship game again. Everyone was jumping on Troy. When he finally got free he saw his dad waiting for his compliment.

"Not bad. Still not better than me." Coach Bolton said the walked off. Troy looked back confused, but tried not to let it bother him he just wanted to have fun with his friends.

Later on that night all the wildcats hung out at Sharpay's house. Sharpay walked down the stairs into the party looking around.

"What's wrong Shar?" Ryan asked at the end of the staircase.

"I was just looking for Troy…" Sharpay said still looking around for him.

"For what?" Ryan asked curiously.

"To tell him good game…don't you have friends to hang out with?" Sharpay asked so Ryan could stop being nosey. Ryan laughed then walked away. Right then Sharpay spotted Chad hugging and laughing with Taylor and right on the side of them was Troy and Gabriella. She decided to put a fake smile on and walk over. "Hi you guys." she said still smiling.

"Hey what's up Shar?" Troy said.

"You got Forty-two points huh? Good game'" Sharpay said in a flirting way.

"Yea thanks." Troy said.

"Well I have to speak to all my guest you guys have fun. Good game Chad." Sharpay said winking at him. Chad smiled as he watched her walk away. All of a sudden he felt someone punch him in the chest.

"Ouch! What?" he said looking at Taylor.

"Don't smile at her." Taylor said as Chad rubbed his chest.

"So Gabi…I think there's a open room we can use upstairs." Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear.

Gabriella smiled "We'll be right back you guys." she said to Chad and Taylor as Troy took her hand to lead her up the stairs.

The two made their way into the room. "I'm trying to stay out as long as I can so I don't have to hear my dad talk about his perfect son." Troy said.

"Nobody's perfect Troy. He knows that." Gabriella stated closing the door behind her.

"Well it doesn't seem like it. Everytime we go somewhere we have to brag on how many points I had in the last game. He's not even about the team anymore just me." Troy then said.

"You are his son." Gabriella said.

"Well I'm not the star basketball player he wants me to be." Troy said sadly.

"Well according to the school you are. You are doing the best you can." Gabriella said then she kissed Troy. He smiled at her and started kissing her again. The two laid on the bed as Troy got on top of her and kept kissing til Troy made his way down to her neck. Gabriella moaned knowing where this was going already. Troy made his way back to her lips unzipping her jeans. Gabriella then sat up to take her jeans off herself. Troy couldn't wait though…he got down off the bed and so that he was standing in front of Gabriella. He pulled down her underwear quickly which made Gabriella giggle. Troy then kneeled on the floor to go down on her. He gripped her thighs tightly to keep her in place with all the squirming she was doing. Gabriella moans got louder and louder when he came up she started giggling from how wet Troy's face was. She had to return the favor. When Troy was standing up again Gabriella unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Gabriella then went down on him. She tried to pay attention to his every move so that she could drive him crazy. Troy then pushed her head back…he couldn't wait any longer he had to get inside of her. Gabriella laid back on the bed as Troy pulled her legs up so he could push inside of her. Gabriella tried holding her breath from pleasure she was getting as he pumped in and out of her, but she could hold her breath too long she had to let it out. Soon after Troy let it out too. The two laid next to each other out of breath. "Somebody had fun." Troy said with a laugh.

"Shut up Troy." Gabriella said smiling back at him then heard his phone ring so she handed it to him.

"Hello?" Troy said answering his phone not even looking to see who it is.

"Troy do you know what time it is?" Coach Bolton yelled on the other end of the phone.

"Yea." Troy answered annoyed then watched as Gabriella started putting her clothes on.

"We have practice at six o'clock!" Coach Bolton continued to yell.

"Dad the team doesn't practice tomorrow…" Troy stated.

"Yea but you do…get home as soon as possible." Coach Bolton said then hung up the phone.

"I have to go." Troy said in annoyed tone looking at Gabriella.

"What? Why?" Gabriella questioned.

"My Dad." Troy said starting to put his clothes on.

"Troy you always do this…" Gabriella said annoyed.

"Always do what?" Troy questioned.

"Nevermind…" Gabriella said about to walk out of the room.

"Wait do you need a ride home?" Troy asked.

"No I'll go with Chad and Taylor…" Gabriella then said leaving. Troy followed behind her when he walked out of the room he bumped into someone.

"Oh Sorry." Troy said then looked up and seen it was Mr. Evans

"Its ok Troy! Good game tonight by the way." Mr. Evans said smiling.

"Thanks." Troy answered.

"So you enjoying the party?" Mr. Evans then asked.

"Yea…but I have to go. You know dad's calling a practice just for me." Troy said kind of annoyed.

"He's pushing you pretty hard huh?" Mr. Evans questioned.

"Yea you could say that." Troy nodded and said.

"Well you know you pretty much have that UA scholarship…but if you need anything else just let me know." Mr. Evans said.

"Thanks." Troy answered.

"Try to have a little fun before you go." Mr. Evans said then walked away.

Troy wanted to stay and have fun but he knew how his dad was he had to be perfect…at least until he got to college.


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise!

**_Disclaimer: Don't Own It!_**

**_Hello...Now the story is getting interesting and you be able to figure out what happened in the Intro as it goes along:) Please R&R_**

* * *

"Taylor…Taylor…" Martha whispered shaking Taylor who had her head down on her desk sleep.

"Huh?" Taylor said looking confused waking up.

"You were sleeping in class." Martha whispered she heard the bell ring.

"Oh…" Taylor said waking up.

"What's wrong you never sleep in class…" Martha then asked confused getting her books together. Then looked behind her at a confused Gabriella.

"Sorry." Taylor answered sitting up.

Martha looked at Gabriella and shrugged her shoulders then got up to leave with Kelsi who was waiting for her.

"What's wrong with you?" Gabriella then asked as they stood up from their desk.

"Nothing." Taylor answered as they walked out of the class room.

"Ok. If you don't want to talk I won't make you. You eating lunch with us so we can discuss the scholastic decathlon?" Gabriella asked as they made their way to their lockers.

"I have something to do." Taylor said opening her locker.

"Like what?" Gabriella questioned.

"I'll tell Martha to take over the meeting. I need your help with something." Taylor stated.

"With what?" Gabriella asked still confused to why she was acting so weird.

Taylor picked something up out of her locker and put it in her back pack. She then opened her backpack to show Gabriella what she needed help with.

"A Preg…" Gabriella almost yelled until Taylor cut her off.

"Shhhh…Tell the whole school." Taylor whispered sarcastically.

"Oh my goodness Taylor…Do you really think you are….pg?" Gabriella asked as they walked away from their lockers.

"I don't know. It's been two weeks. I've been stressing for exactly two weeks." Taylor stated. Gabriella looked around as they approached the bathroom feeling nervous. As they made their way in the bathroom they made sure no one was in there before they started talking again.

"Does Chad know you are taking this?" Gabriella questioned.

"Yes he knows. I mean this can't happen. I just started having sex." Taylor said.

"Well maybe you are overreacting…do you guys use condoms?" Gabriella questioned sitting on top of the counter.

"Yea…but we had a accident…" Taylor stated.

"Accident?" Gabriella questioned.

"I guess the condom was too small…well anyway it broke." Taylor said taking the pregnancy test out of the box.

Gabriella giggled "Wow." she said then looked at Taylor's nervous expression on her face.

"Gabi…take one with me…" Taylor said.

"For what? I'm not the one that's worried." Gabriella said.

"Come on Gabs…It'll make me feel better." Taylor pleaded.

"Fine." Gabriella said taking the test out of her hand. Taylor looked at her and took a deep breath and made her way into a bathroom stall.

Troy and Chad were in the cafeteria sitting with just about the whole basketball team.

"So has she called you yet?" Troy asked.

"No. Dude your making me even more nervous." Chad answered.

"Sorry. Just glad me and Gabriella haven't went through that yet at least it shouldn't til we get to UA anyway…" Troy babbled.

"I thought Gabi wanted to go to Berkley…" Chad said confused.

"What?" Troy questioned when the two got interrupted by Ryan.

"Have you seen Gabriella or Taylor?" He asked looking at Troy.

"No. But we were talking." Chad said with attitude.

"I was talking to Troy." Ryan answered.

"Yea so was I fag." Chad then said. Then watched as Ryan had a upset look on his face and walked away.

"You are a complete asshole." Troy said.

"Whatever dude he seen us talking." Chad answered.

"I could have sworn you guys were cool with each other at the beginning of the year." Troy then said.

"Yea until I found out he was a fag." Chad answered.

Troy shook his head "Shouldn't the girls be finished by now?" he then asked.

"This must mean bad news." Chad said as the bell rang for lunch to be over. The boys got up and made their way to class.

"Don't worry until she tells you something." Troy stated before they made their way into the classroom. Chad then spotted Taylor and Gabriella in the class room. Chad and Troy walked up to the two and looked for an answer.

"So what's the news?" Chad asked sitting down in front of Taylor.

"I'm not pregnant." Taylor said still looking sad.

"Then that's great Tay." Troy said as he sat in front of Gabriella.

"Then what's wrong?" Chad then questioned. Taylor looked over at Gabriella taking a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Gabriella then said.

* * *

**_So? What did you think? R&R_**


	5. Chapter 4: The Offer

**_Disclaimer: Wish I owned it but I dont_**

**_Hello...I got more ppl adding me to alerts and favorites but no reviews:( Well Enjoy hopefully.._**

* * *

Troy was standing in his living room of his house holding his girlfriend as her tears wet his chest. He couldn't believe this was happening. He loved Gabriella, and he would love the baby. He just wish it would have happened later rather than sooner…especially since he hasn't told his parents yet. The biggest worry is that they would take the news just as bad as Gabriella's Mom.

"Troy I can't believe she kicked me out! Where am I gonna stay?" Gabriella said in a panicking voice backing away from Troy.

"Calm down. I'm sure you can stay here." Troy said holding Gabriella's hand.

"You haven't even told your parents yet!" Gabriella yelled.

"We can just…tell them together." Troy said. As soon as Troy said that both of his parents walked through the front door. Troy's mom was the first to notice how upset Gabriella looked.

"Hey kids…what's going on?" Mrs. Bolton asked walking towards the two.

Troy looked at his mom then looked back at his Dad with a nervous feeling. He had avoided them long enough. It was time to let them know what was going on.

"Gabriella's Mom kicked her out." Troy said then looked back at Gabriella who looked as scared as he did.

"Why sweetie?" Mrs. Bolton questioned walking over to Gabriella. Troy froze for a second feeling more scared than ever. He knew the words they just wouldn't come out.

"Why did Ms. Montez get kicked out?" Coach Bolton finally spoke.

"Right…you are such a sweet girl. I wouldn't think you would have done anything that bad." Mrs. Bolton said. Gabriella looked at Troy almost helplessly wanting him to tell his parents and get it over with.

"S-She's pregnant." Troy said in a low toned voice.

"WHAT?!" he heard both of his parents yell all of a sudden.

"This is just great!" Coach Bolton yelled in a sarcastic tone.

"Dad…" Troy was trying to talk but kept getting cut off.

"What were you thinking?!" Coach Bolton continued yelling.

"Dad calm down." Troy then said.

"Calm down for what?! This is your future down the drain! You'll never get that scholarship now!" Coach Bolton kept yelling til his face was turning red. Gabriella looked like she didn't know what to do or say.

"Dad is that all you care about?!" Troy then yelled back.

"If you mean your future yes! And that girl is not staying here tonight!" Coach Bolton was still yelling.

"Dad what the hell is wrong with you?!" Troy yelled.

"Alright!" Mrs. Bolton yelled interrupting the two "You two really need to stop it. Gabriella you can stay in the guest room." Mrs. Bolton said looking at her.

"Thank you." Gabriella said kind of scared to even speak.

"Can you give us a moment alone to have a private talk with our son?" Mrs. Bolton then asked Gabriella. Gabriella nodded and then made her way up the stairs.

Troy looked at the angry look on both of his parents faces. Even he never seen his Mom like that mad. Troy looked back at his dad knowing he was about to say something.

"I can't believe this." Coach Bolton said still venting.

"Troy did you even think about what you were doing?" Mrs. Evans questioned.

"Um am I supposed to answer that?" Troy asked.

"This is not funny." Mrs. Bolton answered. Troy didn't answer.

"This is what I want you to do." Coach Bolton then said in a calm voice looking at Troy "I'll give you four-hundred dollars and you two get rid of it. Problem solved." he finished saying looking at the shock on Troy's face.

"Are you fuckin' serious?!" Troy yelled in disbelief.

"Watch your mouth Troy!" Mrs. Bolton yelled.

"Your taking this fuckin' idiots side?!" Troy continued yelling.

"That's enough!" Mrs. Bolton yelled.

"You always take his fuckin' side!" Troy still was yelling.

"I said that's enough!" Mrs. Bolton yelled louder.

"Man fuck this." Troy said mad storming out of the house not listening to his parents yelling for him to come back. Troy decided to take a walk to blow off some steam. He walked about two miles before he realized he left Gabriella in the house by herself with his parents. Troy was passing up a Diner when he seen Mr. Evans just walking out. He thought about talking to him.

"Hey Troy." Mr. Evans said with a smile.

"Hey Mr. Evans. I have question about the UA scholarship." Troy out and said.

"What is it?" Mr. Evans questioned concerned looking at how anxious Troy looked.

"Um…I just found out my girlfriend is pregnant. I was just wondering if it would effect my scholarship." Troy said.

"You just found out Gabriella is pregnant?" Mr. Evans questioned shocked.

"Yea." Troy said with a stressed look on his face.

"Nothing would happen to you scholarship because of that. How's Coach taking it?" Mr. Evans said sitting down at a table outside as Troy sat with him.

"He said he'll pay for an abortion." Troy said annoyed thinking about it.

"I hope you are not doing what he says." Mr. Evans said.

"No. Gabriella's Mom kicked her out. I'm just lost at this point." Troy stated

"Well…I can get you a apartment and a new car so that you and Gabriella can live without the extra stress especially since she got kicked out." Mr. Evans offered.

"Mr. Evans I can't do that." Troy said a little shocked he offered.

"You can. A future UA alum like yourself…I don't mind." Mr. Evans said with a smile.

"I couldn't even pay the bills." Troy stated.

"A whole year free." Mr. Evans then said. Troy thought about the overly generous offer.

"No…No thank you." Troy said.

"Ok. I have to go but you know the number if you change your mind call me and I'll have everything together for you." Mr. Evans said getting up and leaving. Troy thought about it and couldn't believe the offer. He was thinking about accepting.

* * *

**_Don't forget to Review:)_**


	6. Chapter 5: Lies that have not come out!

**_Disclaimer: No_**

**_Sorry I haven't updated...but here's another chapter...I'm in Vagas right now I seen the Spice Girls in concert that wuz fun!!! Ne way R&R_**

* * *

Gabriella walked into the school like it was a normal day. She didn't show up with Troy because his Dad had basketball practice in the morning, afternoon, and evening before the championship game. Mrs. Bolton had dropped her off, but had not said a word to her the whole entire car ride. Gabriella felt really weird about it but tried to forget about it, and just go to school. When she walked into school she felt weird again. Almost everybody was staring at her as she walked down the hall. When she got to her locker she looked at a worried looking Taylor.

"Hey…Tay." Gabriella said.

"I promise I didn't say anything." Taylor blurted out.

"Say what?" Gabriella questioned.

"Somebody told the whole school you are pregnant." Taylor said.

"What?!" Gabriella asked surprised and started to worry.

"Yea and that it might not be for Troy." Taylor said.

"Oh my god.." Gabriella said "Who would say that?" she then asked.

"I have a pretty good idea who." Kelsi walked up and said all of a sudden.

"Don't tell me…" Gabriella said.

"Oh yea. That bitch." Martha then said standing on the side of Kelsi.

"Oh my god! I am going to choke that stupid bitch!" Taylor then yelled and started to storm off before Martha grabbed her arm.

"Slow down there." Martha then said.

"I overheard her talking about it with Ryan at rehearsals." Kelsi explained.

"Why would she do that?" Taylor then asked.

"No my question is how did she find out." Gabriella asked obviously a little mad.

"Well you know I didn't say anything." Taylor said.

"Who else knew besides Troy, You and Taylor?" Martha asked watching Gabriella get some things from her locker nervously.

"Chad, but I know he didn't say anything." Gabriella answered with a sigh.

"My daddy told me." Sharpay said walking up with Ryan on the side of her. Gabriella looked up along with the other girls. Taylor, Martha, Kelsi, and Gabriella all looked like they wanted to rip Sharpay's throat out. Sharpay just looked at the girls with a smirk on her face.

"How would your 'daddy' know?" Taylor asked mocking her.

"Well seeing as he's going to be the one supplying a house for when the little mistake is born…" Sharpay said.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella questioned feeling a headache coming on.

"So I guess you and Troy haven't talked about using our money to have a place to stay. Since you got kicked out and everything." Sharpay said in a snobby tone. Gabriella looked shocked that Troy had not mentioned anything to her.

"So is the baby Troy's?" Sharpay asked as the warning bell rang. Martha and Kelsi rolled their eyes as Taylor tried to keep her cool. Sharpay then laughed and walked off when Gabriella didn't answer.

"Don't worry about her." Ryan said finally speaking.

"Shut up Ryan!" Gabriella yelled shocking everybody "If you want to say something open your mouth and stand up for you friends instead of letting your sister do this stuff." she finished saying then slammed her locker shut and walked away from everyone. Gabriella stormed into to homeroom seeing her boyfriend surrounded by all of his basketball buddies. She walked over breaking up their conversation.

"When were you goin to tell me?" Gabriella asked interrupting the conversation looking mad.

"Tell you what?" Troy asked confused.

"That you talked to Sharpay's dad about our living arrangements!" Gabriella said a little louder than expected. Zeke, Jason, and all rest of the players decided to take their seats seeing how mad Gabriella was. Chad sat in his desk behind Troy paying attention to what was goin on.

"Can we talk about this later?" Troy questioned quietly looking at Gabriella. Gabriella blew out air and then walked to the back of the class room to take her seat. Ms. Darbus walked into the class and started taking roll as the tardy bell rang.

Chad tapped Troy on the shoulder "Dude…What's she talkin about?" he asked.

Troy turned around in his desk "I had a talk with Mr. Evans about me and Gabi's situation." he whispered.

"That explains Sharpay starting the rumors. Why did you talk to him?" Chad questioned.

"Sharpay's starting rumors?" Troy asked like he was surprised.

"Dude yes…how can you not know that?" Chad answered.

"Explains a lot of the looks I been getting today. But Sharpay's dad offered me a apartment and a car and I don't have to pay rent for a year. Gabriella's mom kicked her out and my parents you don't want to know." Troy explained.

Chad sat with his mouth open for a moment "He offered all that? What's the catch?" he questioned.

"Mr. Evans loves me. He wants to see me at UA next year." Troy said proudly.

"Right...Nobody gives handouts like that. We'll just see what Gabi has to say." Chad said seriously.

Chad hadn't really talked to Troy after that. It was lunchtime and he was leaving the gym from basketball practice. He had Zeke and Jason with him they were walking down the hall acting stupid.

"Man Coach Bolton on some more shit with all this practice." Zeke said.

"You know how serious this championship game is." Chad answered.

"I know but he never acted like that before." Zeke then stated.

"It's probably about that whole Troy and Gabriella thing he'll get over it." Jason then said.

"Look at this bitch." Chad said looking at Ryan getting books from his locker.

"What's up Fag." Jason said standing on the side of Ryan's locker. Ryan looked up and then put his head back into his locker to try to ignore what the guys were saying. He regretted even befriending them. Especially Chad he was the one he came out to and told he was gay. He also regretted that. He stood there looking like a jackass with his head in his locker trying to ignore things that were being said.

"Come on we gotta eat before class." Chad said to Zeke and Jason laughing at what was going on. The guys started to walk away.

"Stupid jocks." then slipped out of Ryan's mouth as he closed his locker. Chad turned around with a amused look on his face.

"What? Stupid Jocks?" Chad then questioned looking at the scared look on Ryan's face.

"Man come on Chad he don't wanna do anything." Jason then said.

"Suck my dick Evans." Chad said laughing and walking away making Jason and Zeke laugh along with him.

"I bet you would like it too." Ryan then answered as Chad turned around again but with a mad look on his face.

"Do you have any idea who your talking to?" Chad asked with a angry tone walking towards Ryan.

Ryan giggled to him self "Yea Troy's bitch." he said feeling bold. Chad looked at him with a shocked look on his face. Ryan seen it and then felt his nervous feeling coming back. The next thing he knew Chad had grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the locker.

"Chad chill out." Zeke then said pulling Chad off of Ryan.

"Yea don't worry about that." Jason then said helping until he got Chad off of Ryan. Chad pulled away from his friends and stormed down the hall still mad. Jason followed him down the hall so that he could talk to him.

"Thanks." Ryan said looking at Zeke.

"Don't thank me. I can't do this all the time." Zeke stated.

"Thank you though." Ryan said smiling and stepping closer to Zeke.

"Um. I have to go." Zeke said then walked away leaving Ryan standing there by himself.

Ryan then took a deep breath and walked the opposite way.

Meanwhile, Gabriella and Troy found their not so secret spot to talk to each other about what was going on.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Troy questioned as he made his way up the last step.

"A while." Gabriella answered quietly.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked as he sat down next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me you talked to Sharpay's dad?" Gabriella asked.

"I was going to." Troy then said.

"Troy are you sure about this? He's offering you a lot of stuff." Gabriella stated.

"He's offering it to us. He just wants to see us happy at UA next year." Troy said then noticed when he said that Gabriella had a worried look on her face "What?" he then questioned.

"Are you really sure about this? I mean your parents aren't going to want you to just leave like that." Gabriella stated.

"They will get over it. I promise we'll be ok." Troy said putting his arm around Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Troy to try to figure out if she could trust him. She thought about it when Troy smiled at her she wanted to believe Troy wouldn't hurt her or the baby.


	7. Chapter 6: The Deal!

**_Disclaimer: Only own the plot_**

**_So it has been awhile...Well I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas...and I hope you enjoy this chapter...please leave a review! Thanx_**

* * *

Gabriella was standing in the mirror looking at the little bit of stomach she had. She asked herself a millions questions. Is the baby healthy? Am I going to be a good parent? Is it a mistake having a baby so young? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Troy and Chad coming in the apartment with the last of the stuff they were moving in.

"You guys finished?" Gabriella questioned.

"We better be!" Chad said falling on the couch behind him.

"Yea that's it. We are officially moved in." Troy said with a excited smile.

"Thank God." Chad then said.

"Poor Chad." Gabriella giggled.

"Chad has to get up we have practice." Troy said pulling Chad off the sofa.

"See you later Gabi." Chad said walking out the apartment with Troy.

Troy was making his way to his new car when he spotted Mr. Evans getting out of his black Escalade on the side of it.

"Hold on." Troy said to Chad then made his way over to Mr. Evans.

"Troy!" Mr. Evans said with a smile.

"Hey Mr. Evans what are you doing here?" Troy asked with a smile.

"Just seeing how you like the new place." Mr. Evans answered.

"I really can't thank you enough." Troy answered.

"How did Coach take it?" Mr. Evans questioned.

"Coach isn't really talking to me right now. Except being yelled at during practice." Troy explained.

"Is that where you are headed now?" Mr. Evans questioned.

"Yea me and Chad." Troy answered.

"So the Wildcats are going to win the Championship again huh?" Mr. Evans asked with a sarcastic laugh.

"Of course." Troy said.

"Well we will see about that. I'll talk to you after practice." Mr. Evans said making his way back to his truck as Troy and Chad left for practice.

Gabriella was looking out the window and seen the two talking. She had a weird feeling in her stomach and she couldn't figure out why. She looked down again and seen the mail man. She decided to take a walk downstairs to get the mail out of their mailbox.

"Hey, How are you doing?" Gabriella said greeting the mailman as he was leaving. She opened the mail box and saw two bills with Mr. Evans name on it. Then she seen a big envelope that was addressed to her mothers house but was resent to her current address. She tore into the letter and looked at the top and seen the letter head said Berkley University. She read further into the letter, her eyes widened as she repeated out loud "I'm accepted on a full scholarship…"

Meanwhile, Sharpay was walking through her house with her dog following here everywhere she went. She was thinking of what she should buy for the party she was throwing this weekend. I mean it was the championship game and she had to go all out. She sat down at a kitchen counter.

"Come here Boi." Sharpay called to her small dog who ran and jumped on her lap. Just then she heard the door to the kitchen close. She turned around to see who it was, and almost had a heart attack.

"Oh my god Ryan!" Sharpay yelled looking at Ryan's face. Ryan looked up and knew his sister had seen his new black eye he had gotten.

"Sharpay it's nothing." Ryan said trying to walk away as Sharpay yanked him back,

"Who did this to you?!" Sharpay yelled.

"It doesn't matter." Ryan answered.

"I bet it was Chad and…" Sharpay yelled but got cut off.

"It wasn't Chad!" Ryan said loudly so his sister could stop talking.

"Then who Ryan?" Sharpay asked confused and angry at the same time.

"It doesn't matter Shar." Ryan said then made his way out of kitchen to go up to his room. Sharpay watched her brother leave, and tried to think of who would do that. Sharpay then over heard someone talking outside on the phone. She looked and seen it was her Dad.

"We have nothing to worry about I can get Troy to do it…and if not…." Mr. Evans said then paused at Sharpay listened closely. "Don't worry with Troy I'm sure that won't be necessary." Mr. Evans then said then hung up the phone. Sharpay sat back in her seat looking at her party plans trying to figure out what her dad was talking about. Mr. Evans then walked into the door.

"Hey pumpkin." Mr. Evans said with a smile.

"Hey Daddy." Sharpay said as he kissed her on her forehead.

"What's wrong? Stressed about the party?" Mr. Evans questioned.

"No…it's just that…Ryan came home with a black eye…I'm just worried about him." Sharpay explained.

"A black eye huh?" Mr. Evans questioned.

"Yea…The other kids at school ride him pretty hard about him coming out and saying he's gay." Sharpay explained

"Well that's because those kids know right from wrong." Mr. Evans sighed and said.

"But Dad…" Sharpay tried to argue but got cut off.

"Let's not talk about it." Mr. Evans said then walked out of the house again.

Over at basketball practice Troy sat in the locker room with the guys laughing and joking around. Troy turned around and seen his dad looking serious in his office. Troy then decided to see if he could maybe talk to his dad.  
"Dad?" Troy whispered cracking the door open to the office.

"Yes Troy?" Coach Bolton said in aggravated tone.

"Are you still not talking to me?" Troy questioned. His dad ignored him. "Come on you can't be mad." Troy then said.

"Troy tell me you are not that stupid to leave my house with a pregnant girlfriend and take a free apartment and car." Coach Bolton said like he couldn't believe it.

"Dad everything is ok." Troy stated.

"The door will be open when you come back, and you will come back." Coach Bolton finished off saying then put his head back down to finish what he was doing. Troy then decided to leave out of the locker room. When he walked out he seen Mr. Evans again.

"Hey Mr. Evans." Troy said walking towards him.

"I had to make a visit to the school so I'd thought I might stop by and talk to you now." Mr. Evans explained.

"Oh…What did you have to talk to me about?" Troy asked as both of them sat on the bleachers.

"The championship game…" Mr. Evans said.

"What about it?" Troy asked.

"How important is it to you?" Mr. Evans asked.

"It means almost everything to my team, to me, and my dad." Troy answered.

"Now let me ask you this…how important is Gabriella and the baby, and your future basketball career?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Where is this conversation going?" Troy asked feeling nervous and confused all at the same time.

"I did you a favor and now its time you do me a favor." Mr. Evans stated. Troy just looked at Mr. Evans. He didn't know what to say or do he just listened.

"Lose your championship game." Mr. Evans then said.

"What?" Troy questioned.

"I have a lot of money on this game for the Wildcats to lose. Make it happen Troy." Mr. Evans finished saying then got up to leave. Troy sat there for a second thinking he didn't know what to do. He wasn't expecting his life to be like this. His life was basically in the hands of his championship game.

* * *

**_Please leave a review:)_**


	8. Chapter 7: Decisions

**_Disclaimer: don't own_**

**_Omg...It feels like years since i wrote on this story...Sorry its been so long but I promise I will finish this story and update it regularly again! It took me a minute to get back into the story I hope its a good chapter please leave a review!! Thanx!  
_**

* * *

It was the end of the day and Troy leaned on his locker thinking about the championship game which was tomorrow. He still never made a decision about if he was going to lose the game or not. Things had taken a unexpected turn for him. He stared down the hall looking at Gabriella and her growing pudge she had.

"What's up superstar!" Zeke then said interrupting Troy of his thoughts.

"What's up." Troy answered unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong with you Bolton?" Zeke then asked.

"First of all only Chad calls me Bolton…" Troy then said.

"Whatever…any way I wanted to tell you I have some scouts lookin at me in the championship game." Zeke said excited.

Troy looked at how excited Zeke was and didn't know what to say. If he threw the game Zeke definitely wouldn't get his scholarship. Then he thought about how Chad's college career was on the line too. Zeke looked at Troy confused.

"Dude what's wrong?" Zeke then asked.

"Nothin…I guess that means we have to win this game huh?" Troy said.

"You know we got it." Zeke said with a smile then looked a couple lockers down and seen Ryan staring at him. Troy looked at how Zeke was looking at him and swore he might have even seen Zeke wink at Ryan. Troy decided not to say anything about it although he was confused.

"Zeke I have to go but see you tomorrow for the game." Troy said walking off. Zeke looked around before he walked up to Ryan.

"So I guess I'll see you later?" Ryan questioned with a smile.

"Just don't get me caught." Zeke said with a serious look on his face then walked off leaving Ryan standing there. Sharpay was standing at her locker looking at every move made between her brother and Zeke. She finally seen who her brother was always talking to on the phone with and leaving the house secretly to go see. Sharpay then put her books in her locker and walked away to go to drama rehearsal.

Troy walked out of the double doors of the school when he spotted Mr. Evans standing on the side of his escalade.

"Shit…" Troy whispered to himself as Mr. Evans motioned for him to walk over to him. Troy walked over to see what was up.

"How are you today Troy?" Mr. Evans asked with a smile.

"I'm ok." Troy said then looked back to see if Gabriella had walked out of the school yet.

"Get in the truck." Mr. Evans said.

"I have to wait for Gabby to get out of her meeting." Troy stated with a nervous gut feeling.

"This won't take long." Mr. Evans said opening the door for Troy to get in. Troy reluctantly got into the truck as Mr. Evans got in on the drivers side. Troy looked over and seen a man sitting next to him kind of built, and scary looking.

"So Troy…did you make a decision?" Mr. Evans questioned while driving out of the parking lot. Troy sat there for a second not knowing what to say he was pretty nervous and scared.

"Are you going to throw the game?" Mr. Evans then asked.

"I can't do that." Troy said very quietly.

"You can't?" Mr. Evans asked almost sarcastically while pulling his truck into a ally and then stopping.

"Look I don't have to go to your school!" Troy then yelled nervously. Troy then felt himself falling out of the car and hitting the ground. Mr. Evans partner had pushed him. He looked up and seen Mr. Evans walking towards him with a crowbar in his hand. Troy stood up as fast as he could to try to get away but Mr. Evans had pulled him back and slammed him against the wall. Mr. Evan's partner then grabbed Troy's let as Troy watched Mr. Evans rise the crowbar like he was about hit him in his knee.

"If you don't throw this game you won't be getting into any school." Mr. Evans went to slam the crow bar down to hit Troy.

"No! No!" Troy screamed almost with tears in eyes. Mr. Evans stopped with a evil smirk on his face.

"I think you get it now superstar." Mr. Evans then stated as him and his friend let go of Troy and then got into the truck leaving Troy standing there by himself. Troy took a second to let sink in what had just happened thinking about what Mr. Evans could do to him and even Gabriella and the baby. Troy then after decided to walk back to the school.

Later that night Ryan was at his house on the phone with Taylor.

"I can't believe Gabby is still not talking to me. She knows how my sister is." Ryan complained to Taylor.

"I mean your are supposed to be her friend she just felt betrayed. I know you didn't mean any harm but you need a backbone and stand up to your sister." Taylor explained.

"I guess…" Ryan said then he heard the doorbell ring "Tay I have to go I will see you tomorrow." he said quickly then hung up the phone. Ryan looked at himself in the mirror then ran downstairs to the door. When he opened the door he smiled as he seen Zeke.

"What's up?" Zeke said stepping into the house.

"My parents aren't home." Ryan said with a smile.

Zeke kind of ignored what Ryan said feeling a nauseous feeling in his stomach "I really need to be focusing on my game for tomorrow." he said.

"You need to loosen up, how about we go up to my room?" Ryan asked. Zeke started up the stairs as Ryan followed when they got upstairs Ryan leaned into Zeke like he was about to kiss him.

"What are you doing?" Zeke said stopping Ryan.

"Why do you always do this?" Ryan asked in a panicky voice.

"I'm not a fag." Zeke stated.

"Oh whatever…" Ryan said then plopped on his bed pouting.

"Yea whatever. You are the one that's the fag." Zeke then stated.

"What makes you any less gay than me?" Ryan questioned with a attitude.

"You take it up the ass…" Zeke answered.

"And you are the one that's putting it in there." Ryan then stated then looked at the angry expression on Zeke's face.

"What?" Zeke said then pulled Ryan up by his shirt then slammed him against the wall "If you ever say anything like that again I swear…" Zeke said but got interrupted by Sharpay walking in the room.

"What are you doing?!" Sharpay shrieked as Zeke and Ryan both looked at her surprised. "Zeke you better get out of here and I mean right now!" she said with a serious look on her face. Zeke then gave Ryan a threatening look then let go of him and stormed out of the house.

"Sharpay why did you do that?" Ryan then questioned.

"What?" Sharpay yelled surprised "Ryan is he the one that's been giving you black eyes and stuff?" she then questioned thinking about how Ryan would come home looking beat up.

"Sharpay this is none of your business." Ryan answered.

"Oh my god…" Sharpay said still surprised by what just happened.

"Please just don't say anything to anyone…He would…" Ryan said then paused.

Sharpay took a deep breath not even wanting to know what Zeke would do "I won't say anything." she said in a quiet voice then she left out of his room. Ryan stood there and worried about what would happen next.

* * *

**_Leave a Review Please!_**


	9. Chapter 8: Game Day!

**_ Yes I know...Its been a lonnnggggg time...I could come up with alot of excuses but I won't I see that I still have some readers...not as many as b4 but I appreciate you still reading when i post this i will actually try to keep up to date like every week atleast! :)  
Umm this chapter starts some major Drama so be prepared...leave a Review! Thanks!  
_**

* * *

Chapter 7: Game Day!

Troy sat in the locker room tying his shoes with the game on his mind. Should he or shouldn't he throw the game? He got a phone call from Chad last night saying that he finally got a scholarship offer from UA. Troy was happy for his best friend but if he threw the game the rest of his teammates might not be as lucky as Chad and himself. Right then Troy heard somebody walk into the locker room. He looked up and seen his dad.

"What are you doing here so early?" Coach Bolton questioned.

"Getting my mind together." Troy said quietly. Coach Bolton looked over and seen the stressed look on his sons face.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Coach Bolton then asked.

Troy thought for a second about telling is dad about everything but instead he said "No just nerves." Coach Bolton just left his son alone.

Before Troy knew it the locker room had filled up with all the players and it was game time. Troy barely spoke, he just sat there and looked pale. Chad kept trying to figure out what was up but Troy couldn't tell him how he was about to betray the team.

The team walked out onto the court knowing they had the game. First Quarter. Troy ran slowly up and down the court as the minutes went by. He purposely threw the ball to the other team and gave away points. Troy picked up three fouls just in the first quarter.  
"What is going on?" Coach Bolton whispered to Troy on the sidelines.

"I don't know." Troy said barely being able to look his dad in the eye. Just then Troy looked up at Mr. Evans in the stands with is big grin on his face. Then Troy looked over at Gabriella who looked worried and confused, but he knew he couldn't tell her. Just then Troy felt a yank on his arm.

"You better get your head in the game Bolton. Every Quarter counts." Chad said reminding Troy of where his head should be. Troy looked at the clock Second Quarter was about to begin.

"Chad you are my best friend no matter what right?" Troy then asked his friend.

"Um...yea…why?" Chad then asked.

"There's something I need to tell you." Troy said pulling Chad to the side as the other coach called a time out.

"What's up man?" Chad asked wondering what was wrong with his friend.

"I need your help." Troy then said.

"Help with what?" Chad questioned confused still.

"I need you to help me throw this game." Troy said.

"You want me to do what?!" Chad practically yelled.

"You are one of the best scorers on this team especially from the three point line. If we win this game I am dead. Literally." Troy explained. Chad looked at him confused that's when Troy looked up at Mr. Evans and Chad noticed what was going on.

"Troy this is our last championship game." Chad said.

"Yea its either the game or my life." Troy said as the buzzer rang for second quarter to begin. Chad nodded and walked away from Troy with a disappointed look on his face. The wildcats were supposed to go down in history, but he had his friends back no matter what. That's how it always was.

Chad and Troy were back on the court again…Coach Bolton was turning red from all of the fouls, missed baskets, bad passes, turnovers, and he just couldn't believe his eyes. His blood pressure was sky high. Not only was Troy still playing badly, Chad too? Chad never missed 5 shots in a row…Troy never let the other team steal the ball 2 times in one quarter…it seemed like they had only made four points in the second quarter. It was hopeless…

It was half time…Coach Bolton just walked towards the locker room without his team he was so furious. Before Troy could walk off the court he heard his name being called he turned around and seen Gabriella motioning for him to come over.

"What's up?" He said wiping sweat off of himself.

"What's going on with you?" Gabriella questioned worried.

"…Nothing." Troy answered quietly.

"Did you forget about my doctors appointment today?" Gabriella questioned.

"Oh…my…That was today?!" Troy yelled "I am so sorry." he then said.

"Yea…you haven't been around a lot lately…" Gabriella said then got something out of her purse "Here…it's the next generation Bolton's first picture." she then said. Troy stared at the ultrasound picture.

"It's a boy?" Troy questioned as Gabriella nodded. Troy wanted to cry he couldn't believe that was his kid. Then he noticed that he needed to get to the locker room.  
"I'll see you after the game Gabi." Troy said with a smile something he hadn't done in a while.

He then ran to the locker room to see his dad sitting in his office.

"He's not yelling?" Troy questioned surprised.

"Yea he's just that mad." Zeke then said "What are you guys doing out there?" he then questioned.

"Next half will be better." Troy said then looked at Chad and walked up to him.

"Next half will be better huh?" Chad questioned sarcastically.

"Your Godchild is a boy." Troy said with a smile.

Chad smiled a bit "A boy…so now your all about winning?" he questioned.

"I have to." Troy said and with that Chad and Troy decided to play their asses off when the third quarter began.

They got out on the court and it was a totally different ball game. Chad was shooting three pointers left and right with Troy's assist. When Troy got the ball he made every shot just so the team could catch up. By the time Fourth Quarter hit the Wildcats were down by five and that's when Chad shot a three and got the foul. Chad went to the free-throw line and shot both the baskets. The score was now tied. The other team made it to the other side of the court and scored a basket now they were up two. For the next couple of minutes neither team could make a goal. It was down to the final seconds when the other team had the ball. Troy came up from behind and stole the ball ran back up court and shot a three pointer right at the buzzer. The final score 92 to 93. Mr. Evans did not look happy, but Troy wasn't paying attention to him he was caught up in the glory of winning it all. Now it was time to party.

The party was held at Sharpay's house of course she was throwing it. Sharpay sat in her room getting ready when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she yelled. She looked behind her and seen her dad walking in.

"I have to talk to you about something." Mr. Evans said quietly closing Sharpay's door.

"What is it daddy?" Sharpay questioned.

"You know Gabriella Montez right?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Ew. Unfortunately. Why do you ask?" Sharpay said listening attentively.

"Her boyfriend Troy Bolton cost me a lot of money." Mr. Evans said with a angry voice as Sharpay looked confused "How far along pregnant is she?" Mr. Evans then asked.

"A couple months I think…I mean she's showing now." Sharpay said as she watched her dad get up about to walk out of the room.

"Wait dad…what was the point of this?" Sharpay then said.

"Don't worry about it sweetie…enjoy your party your guest are waiting." Mr. Evans said then walked out of the room.

Sharpay looked confused she looked at her self in the mirror to make sure she was ready to face everyone. She had a bad feeling in her stomach she just had to find Troy to see what was going on.

Gabriella had walked out of a room with Troy "So you don't want to go to UA…and your sure?" she excited.

"We are going to have a little boy its whatever you want." Troy said with a smile.

"But your dad…" Gabriella said.

"No its not about him its about us." Troy said. Gabriella gave Troy a huge hug and a kiss.

Downstairs in the back yard Zeke was grilling hamburgers on the grill with Chad and Jason standing next him Ryan walked up to him.

"We need to have a talk." Ryan said.

"I'm busy." Zeke answered in a threatening voice to tell Ryan to go away.

"Go away." Chad then said when he noticed Ryan trying to talk to Zeke.

"Yea Fag!" Jason yelled drunkenly.

"Damn how much did you drink?" Chad questioned waving his hand in front of his face.

"Just a couple beers man." Jason said laughing.

"Maybe you should take him inside." Zeke decided to mention.

"Yea." Chad said grabbing Jason to bring him inside.

"Zeke you didn't even try to defend me." Ryan stated.

"You know I can't do that…" Zeke said quietly.

"I'm tired of this Zeke…I'm not keeping your secret anymore. I don't care what you do to me." Ryan said then walked off leaving Zeke standing there. Zeke was interrupted when he seen Gabriella and Taylor walk up.

"What can I do for you lovely ladies?" Zeke asked jokingly.

"We hungry." Taylor with a laugh.

"You know I got ya'll…Gabi I put a extra plate for you in the pool house." Zeke said.

"Thanks…but now I have to walk up the stairs to get to it…" Gabriella said sarcastically.

"You need the exercise…here take a hot dog on the way." Zeke said handing Gabriella the food. Gabriella took a bite out of the hot dog and started walking towards the pool house.

"Where's my man Zeke?" Taylor asked fixing her hamburger.

"He brought drunk ass Jason inside….What is up with Chad anyway?" Zeke said.

"I don't know I haven't seen him lately its been all about basketball….Why do you think something is wrong?" Taylor said.

"I don't know…he's just extra quiet. He looks like he has something on his mind." Zeke explained.

"Well Maybe he'll tell me later." Taylor said then was startled but how loud Sharpay was yelling 'Excuse me' to get through the crowd.

"Have you guys seen Troy?" Sharpay asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yea he's…" Zeke was trying to say until Taylor cut him off by putting her hand up to his face.

"Sharpay he's Gabriella's man…don't you know that by now.." Taylor said with a attitude.

"Well do you know where Gabriella is?" Sharpay asked.

"Pool house." Zeke answered.

"Thanks Zeke." Sharpay answered and ran off quickly.

"That was odd…what does she want with them?" Taylor then said.

"I don't know but it seems important I guess." Zeke said then started putting more food on the grill.

Gabriella walked up the stairs into the pool house and opened the microwave to get her food. She was about to walk out when she heard a noise that scared her. When she looked up she seen Mr. Evans she got a bad feeling. "Hi Mr. Evans." she said trying to calm down.

"Hi Gabriella…you are growing." Mr. Evans said looking at Gabriella's growing belly.

"Oh…yea…Well I'll be going now…" Gabriella about to walk out.

"Gabriella…has Troy talked to you lately?" Mr. Evans then questioned.

"About what?" Gabriella questioned.

"A deal we made…" Mr. Evans says but was interrupted by Sharpay running up the stairs.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay yelled on the way up as Gabriella turned around. That's when Mr. Evans took the crowbar he was holding in his hand and struck Gabriella in her stomach. Gabriella fell on the floor bent over in pain screaming.

"Dad what are you doing?!" Sharpay screamed.

"It's business pumpkin." Mr. Evans said calmly like it wasn't a big deal. The next thing Sharpay see was her dad picking Gabriella up kicking and screaming. Sharpay didn't know what to do she stood there crying and then…she watched as Gabriella tumbled down the stairs.

"Oh my god…" Sharpay said in shock hearing all the screams from the party.

**_Read and Review Please!! Thank You Let me know what u would like to see next! _**


	10. Chapter 9: Guilty Conscience

**_Hello...I just got a new apartment and stuff and started school...but here is the next chapter i really hope you enjoy and leave a review becuz i love them!_**

* * *

It was 2 a.m. and everyone sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting to hear some news about Gabriella. Whether it was bad or good news any news would be better than nothing. Taylor was laying on Chad's shoulder when she woke up and looked up to him to see if had heard anything. Chad just shook his head. Taylor could tell he was tired everyone was tired.

"I'm goin to go check on Troy ok." Chad said to Taylor as she nodded. Chad got up and walked to the other end of the hall way where he seen Troy sitting on the floor in front of Gabriella's hospital room. "Lets go for a walk Troy." Chad said quietly looking at how miserable his friend was.

"I can't leave from in front this door until I know that they are ok." Troy said looking up with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sure Gabi and the baby are fine." Chad said sitting down next to Troy on the floor.

"You don't know that…none of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me." Troy said. Chad just looked at Troy, and couldn't answer him. Troy was right it was in a way it was his fault. Then again Mr. Evans had tricked him.

"Troy…" both Chad and Troy looked up and seen Sharpay standing over them. Sharpay's hair was all over her head and her makeup had run all the way down her face.

Troy and Chad both got up just about at the same time to meet her face to face.

"Hey Sharpay." Troy said looking confused.

"I saw what happened…I know why it happened…and…" Sharpay started explaining but got cut off when she heard her dad walking behind her.

"Troy! How you holding up son?" Mr. Evans asked with almost a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Chad questioned with a angry tone. Mr. Evans laughed a little bit and walked past everyone.

"Sharpay what's going on?" Troy questioned feeling scared.

"He threw her down the stairs." Sharpay whispered.

"We should like tell the cops or something." Chad said looking at Troy.

"Yea right…do you know how powerful that man is." Troy said with the look of defeat on his face.

"What's Mr. Evans doing here?" Chad said looking at Sharpay.

"I…don't know." Sharpay answered.

"You have to know…" Chad answered her.

"Well I don't!" Sharpay almost yelled.

"Sharpay you just came in here and told me you knew what happened…you have to know something!" Troy then said.

Sharpay then looked up and seen her dad walking towards her motioning for her to walk away with him. "See you guys later." Sharpay said in a low toned voice then walked away.

"Bullshit man…" Chad said in a angry tone.

"Chad why don't you Taylor and everybody go home…I'll be ok by myself." Troy said looking even more stressed.

"We can't leave you here man…" Chad answered.

"I'll be ok…I will call as soon as I hear something." Troy said.

"Ok man…call as SOON as you hear something." Chad answered.

"Yea man." Troy said as him and Chad gave their handshake.

As everybody left Troy sat and waited…and waited…and waited. Nobody would tell him what was going on it was two hours later he was sleep in the waiting room when he felt someone tap him on the back of his shoulder. When Troy woke up he seen one of the nurse's. He quickly jumped up as she said "Gabriella Montez is awake." worried and excited at the same time he practically ran to Gabriella's hospital room. As soon as Troy walked in Gabriella started crying. Troy walked over and held Gabriella as she cried in his chest. He was afraid to ask what was wrong, but he didn't know exactly what she was crying about.

The nurse then walked in interrupting their moment. "Hi Ms. Montez, Mr. Bolton. How is everything Gabriella? Are you feeling ok?" the nurse asked.

"The baby…" Gabriella said through her tears.

"Ok well in about five minutes we are going to do a ultrasound and we are going to listen to see if we hear the baby's heart beat and we will go from there." The nurse explained as she started to unhook everything in the room.

"Everything will be ok baby." Troy said pulling Gabriella closer to him.

Sharpay laid in her bed at home restless. Everything in her wanted to help Troy and Gabriella. She actually felt bad she had to see that happen, but her dad would kill her maybe literally. Sharpay rolled over and got out of her bed deciding to walk downstairs and get something to drink everyone would be up soon anyway. As soon as she made it into the kitchen she was startled when the door all of a sudden opened.

"Sharpay what are you doing up?" Ryan questioned her.

"Ryan its six o'clock in the morning." Sharpay said looking at her brother like he was crazy.

"So…" Ryan answered.

"Ryan you know mom and dad are going to be up soon don't you?" Sharpay questioned.

"Yea…I'll just say I was waiting with everyone at the hospital for Gabriella I was there for a minute." Ryan answered.

"Don't use your best friend like that and she's laying in the hospital not knowing if her baby is alive…We don't even know if she's ok!" Sharpay yelled unintentionally.

"Since when do you care about Gabriella?" Ryan questioned surprised by her outburst.

"I don't." Sharpay answered nervously.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryan questioned.

"Nothing is wrong with me I'm not the one coming in at six in the morning from fucking some guy!" Sharpay snapped as Ryan looked behind her at his mom and dad walking into the kitchen. Sharpay looked back at her parents and then looked at Ryan. "Sorry Ry." she apologized then walked out of the kitchen. Her dad followed grabbing her arm.

"Calm down." Mr. Evans said knowing exactly what was going on.

"Dad…you act like Gabriella isn't going to remember what happened." Sharpay said.

"Nobody will believe her as long as you keep your mouth shut." Mr. Evans said. Then Sharpay yanked her arm away and kept walking.

At the hospital Gabriella laid in the bed with Troy by her side holding her hand as she sat with the nurse listening for a heart beat. Troy watched at Gabriella bit her nails almost in tears again. Then all of a sudden they heard it. The baby's heartbeat!

**_Leave A Review!_**


	11. Chapter 10: How Could You?

**_Hey...Yea I know...I dnt have any excuses lol...Well here is Chapter 10! I finally got inspired and got back in the mood when I seen HSM 3! :) R&R_**

* * *

Sharpay drove up in her pink car to the hospital where Gabriella was staying. She was dressed up as usual but still looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep. She nervously walked into the hospital and made her way to Gabriella's room. She took a deep breath before she walked inside. She walked in and let out air in relief that Gabriella wasn't there.

"Sharpay what are you doing here?" a voice said behind her. Sharpay turned around and seen Gabriella with her nurse walking back into the room.

"Hey Gabi…you look like you are doing much better!" Sharpay said in a kind of fake, over the top tone as she watched the nurse help Gabriella into her bed.

"I hope you know you are one of the last people I want to see." Gabriella said in a mean way.

"I know we don't get along but I seen you get thrown down stairs at my house! I can't help but be worried about you." Sharpay explained.

"Worried about me?" Gabriella said sarcastically "Whatever Sharpay….I don't care if you feel guilty you and your dad are nothing but liars." She finished saying.

"I never lied about anything." Sharpay said confused.

"So I guess your daddy didn't tell you how I supposedly got drunk and fell down the stairs and that you and him were trying to help me." Gabriella said in a pissed off voice.

"But…that's not true." Sharpay said as Gabriella looked at her confused expression "I didn't know anything about that I promise!" she then said.

"Whatever…" Gabriella answered.

"I mean what else do you want me to do. It's not even my fault…If Troy wouldn't have backed out on the deal none of this wouldn't have happened." Sharpay said in her usual mean girl tone.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella said looking confused.

"All Troy had to do was lose the game…" Sharpay said looking at the change in Gabriella's facial expression "You didn't know about it?" she then asked noticing Gabriella hadn't said anything yet.

"Sharpay I think it's time for you to leave." Gabriella stated. Sharpay didn't say anything else knowing she had said too much so she got her stuff and left.

Meanwhile, Ryan sat in the schools auditorium playing on the piano when he heard the door slam.

"Oh. Hey Kelsi." Ryan said holding his chest.

"Hey! Didn't expect to see you here on a early Saturday morning." Kelsi said walking up to the piano.

"Yea had to get some stuff off my chest." Ryan answered.

"Writing a song?" Kelsi said sitting next to Ryan.

"Trying…nothings coming out on paper." Ryan said.

"Maybe you need to talk about your feelings for you to sort them out better." Kelsi said basically offering to listen.

"I don't think you want to hear MY problems." Ryan said.

"Ryan…I'm your friend believe it or not…I can listen to anything you want me to." Kelsi said as Ryan then hesitated but then made up his mind.

"I'm dating someone." Ryan said.

"Ryan that's great!" Kelsi said excited.

"No its really not great." Ryan said.

"What do you mean?" Kelsi questioned.

"Its Zeke." Ryan answered.

"Zeke…basketball Zeke…crembrule' Zeke?!" Kelsi just about yelled.

"Yep…" Ryan then answered.

"I didn't know he was…um gay." Kelsi said confused.

"Well according to him he's not…" he said as he looked at how Kelsi still looked confused "He comes over and we …do stuff and then he freaks out!" he explained.

"Freaks out how?" Kelsi asked.

"Throwing things, hitting walls, yelling, hitting other things." Ryan explained.

"Does he hit you?" Kelsi asked.

"Maybe." Ryan answered quietly.

"Oh my…I mean I believe you…but that just seems out of Zeke's character he is so loveable." Kelsi then said.

"Yea…" Ryan said.

"And then…he liked Sharpay…a lot!" Kelsi mentioned.

"Yea well…he might treat her better than me." Ryan said.

"Ryan…I know since you came out its been hard with friends and family and such but….you are still Ryan…and you are a good person who deserves to be with someone that's not going to go crazy on you." Kelsi said seriously.

"Thanks." Ryan answered and then said "Kelsi can we keep this conversation between us."

"Of course!" Kelsi answered then gave Ryan a hug.

Later on during the day Troy went to visit Gabriella as he had promised when he talked to her on the phone that morning. She was supposed to be getting out of the hospital. He had a teddy bear in his hands with a smile on his face as he made his way to Gabriella's hospital room. He walked in and his face expression changed.

"Hi Troy." Ms. Montez said standing there. Troy couldn't answer with a shocked look on his face, and then looked as Gabriella walked out of the bathroom with her bag on her shoulder.

"Gabriella what's going on?" Troy questioned.

"I'm going home with my Mom." Gabriella said with tears in her eyes.

"That's right you can't do anything else to hurt her or the baby now." Ms. Montez said.

"I would never do anything to hurt Gabi or our baby." Troy said confused and offended.

"Mom can me and Troy have a second?" Gabriella asked. Ms. Montez didn't say anything she took Gabriella's bag and walked out.

"What is she talking about?" Troy asked as soon as her mom left.

"You had a deal to shave points in your championship game with Mr. Evans?" Gabriella said calmly.

"How did you find out about that?" Troy asked a little embarrassed.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Gabriella then answered.

"Gabi…" Troy said walking closer to her.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Gabriella then yelled.

"I didn't think it was that important." Troy answered.

"Well look what happened Troy…" Gabriella said.

"I thought I was doing what was best for us." Troy answered.

"I don't know what to think about all of this Troy." Gabriella said crying.

"I'm sorry." Troy said hugging Gabriella.

Gabriella then backed away.

"I love you." Gabriella said then walked out of the room leaving Troy standing there.

* * *

**_Read and Review! :) Please..._**


	12. Chapter 11: Facing It

**_Hey everyone hope you like the new chapter! so please R&R and let me know if I am doing a good job!_**

* * *

_Troy stepped out in front of the podium like he was a man. The lights flashing in his face made him even more nervous to do what he was about to do. As he approached the mic he cleared his throat "Ladies and Gentlemen of the press." He addressed the crowd then looked down to read his speech. "The rumors you have heard are true. I was in a bad situation and yes I did shave points in my final basketball game at east high. I put my family, and closest friends in danger. I would like to apologize to those people. I would also like to apologize to UA for not being the player they expected of me. I don't know what my future holds for me at this moment when I leave East High. I do know I want to be the best friend, son, and person to the people I have hurt in all of this. Most of all I want to be the best father I can be to my son that is due soon. I'm sorry to my teammates most of all the ones that are about to graduate I would never try to ruin your chance in moving forward in basketball. I may never play basketball again, but I know I have to be a better person now. Thank you." Troy teared up as he stepped down from the mic with everyone yelling his name. He now had to make his way to school to finish his senior year._

Taylor stood by Chad's locker waiting with a look of impatience on her face. She looked behind her and seen Troy going into his locker without saying a word.

"Hey Troy have you seen Chad?" Taylor questioned. Troy shrugged his shoulders not saying a word looking into his locker. "Are you OK?"

Taylor then said.

"No." Troy answered coldly looking at Taylor face to face "I'm not okay. So don't ask." he then said.

"I'm sorry." Taylor said not knowing what else to say. She noticed how Troy looked pale and his eyes were bloodshot red. He was walking around with his jackets hood over his head. Troy slammed his locker and walked away without saying anything else.

Taylor turned around and seen Chad and Gabriella walking up at the same time "Hey Guys." she said kind of confused.

"Hey Tay." Gabriella said looking just about the same as Troy then turned to Chad "Thanks for the ride." she said.

"No problem." Chad answered giving her a hug. Gabriella gave a small smile then walked off.

"She needed another ride to school?" Taylor questioned.

"Yea..." Chad answered then started walking with Taylor next to him.

"And you are bringing her home?" Taylor asked.

"Yep." Chad answered.

"Then what after that?" Taylor questioned.

"Meeting with Coach of UA. Then dinner with the coach and then maybe some one on one." Chad answered.

"Chad we haven't spent any time together in two weeks since everything happened between Troy and Gabriella." Taylor said aggravated.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Chad said walking into homeroom.

"I don't know Chad...but you better figure it out." Taylor said then walked to her desk.

Chad sat behind Troy in his desk and tapped Troy on the shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Troy said turning around in his desk.

"Gabriella went to the doctor yesterday." Chad said ignoring his spite.

"Is everything okay?" Troy asked with the sound of concern in his voice.

"The baby is great. Gabriella not so much." Chad said making sure Troy was getting the picture.

"She doesn't want to talk to me." Troy answered sounding sad again.

"Believe me she knows that you did what you did for the baby...She's just scared all of us know Mr. Evans is not finished." Chad explained then looked up when he seen Ms. Darbus standing over Troy's desk.

"Troy...at lunch meet me and your father in his office." Ms. Darbus said in a whispering voice as Troy looked at her. Troy got a bad feeling in his stomach he just already knew things would be getting worse.

Ryan made his way into the classroom with Taylor and Kelsi. Everyone saw how Gabriella and Troy looked and Ryan wanted to help. He sat in the desk in front of Gabriella while no one was sitting there.

"Hey Gabi." Ryan said as she lifted her head.

"Hey." She answered.

"We haven't talked in a while." Ryan said with a look of worry on his face.

"I know...I'm sorry." Gabriella answered realizing that she wasn't mad at Ryan anymore.

"I'm sorry that I didn't stand up to my sister for you." Ryan apologized.

"Oh No! I'm not mad about that anymore I don't think I really ever was it was just that so much was going on I took my frustration out on you." Gabriella explained.

"It's okay. I love you and you are still one of my best friends so I want you to talk to me about whats going on and if you need anything like a ride or money let me know." Ryan said.

"Thanks." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Did you see the press conference?" Ryan asked curious to know.

"No…I didn't want to." Gabriella answered then Ryan turned around and seen Zeke staring at him.

By the time lunch time came Zeke was standing in the hall leaning on Ryan's locker waiting for him.

"It's about time." Zeke said as Ryan approached him.

"Yes?" Ryan said rolling his eyes.

"Where you been? I haven't seen you in a week." Zeke questioned.

"Busy..." Ryan answered.

"Whats wrong with you?" Zeke asked.

"Why are you acting like you care?!" Ryan yelled.

"Because I do!" Zeke yelled back then put his hand on Ryan's face. He quickly moved his hand when he seen Troy walking down the hall.

"Lovers quarrel?" Troy said looking at the two while passing them up "Don't worry I won't tell." he then said as he turned the corner.

"Fuck." Zeke said then started to walk away.

"Zeke I have feelings for you...but I can't deal with this much longer." Ryan stated. Zeke didn't say anything else just walked away.

Troy making his way through the locker room he could hear his dad yelling. His dad had been a little bit calmer since he had moved back into his parents house, but Troy could tell his dad was disappointed.

"Coach?" Troy said as he entered the office looking at both is dad and Ms. Darbus.

"Sit down sweetie." Ms. Darbus said.

"I'll stand." Troy answered looking at his dad.

"Troy I'll be honest with you. I still can't believe how stupid..." Jack started to say.

"This is not the time." Ms. Darbus said trying to defend Troy.

"Darbus this is not your family. This is my son, my very stupid son..." Jack said turning his attention to Troy "Do you know the damage you have caused!" Troy yelled.

"I know...everyone knows! I can't get into college...I won't play basketball I know!" Troy yelled "It's my fault! I'm stupid! I get it dad!" he continued as he stormed out of his dads office. His dad yelled for him to come back, but he kept going.

After school Chad was bringing Gabriella home.

"So you excited about seeing the Coach of UA tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea but its not going to be like I hoped it would be." Chad answered.

"Because Troy isn't going to be there?" Gabriella asked knowing the answer.

"Yea...I really can't imagine what he is going through right now." Chad said.

Gabriella sat quietly for a second not knowing what to say then decided to change the subject. "So thank you for doing all of this for me." she then said.

"No problem...but I know Troy would love to." Chad said.

"Chad..." Gabriella said a little aggravated as they pulled up in front of her house.

"I'm not telling you what to do that is your choice as long as you need me I'm here." Chad said.

"Thanks..." Gabriella said then suddenly she flinched "Ouch!" she said holding her stomach.

"Whats wrong?" Chad quickly asked.

"The baby is kicking." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Can I feel?" Chad asked as he put his hand on her stomach. "Wow." was all he could say.

"This is the first time the baby has let me know that he was alive." Gabriella said thinking about how she almost lost the baby. Chad looked over and seen Gabriella starting to cry.

"Don't cry you are going to make me get emotional." Chad said in a joking way. "Come here girl." he said hugging her.

Gabriella then sat up "Sorry." she said looking up at Chad.

"No it's okay." Chad said looking back at her "I like being here for you." he then said.

"Um I'll see you tomorrow right?" Gabriella then asked.

"Yea." Chad said with a smile watching Gabriella get out of his car. Soon as Gabriella made it inside he took a deep breath and drove off.

* * *

**_Thanks now leave a review! :)_**


	13. Chapter 12: What's Next?

**_Hello...this is Chapter 12...Hope you enjoy read and review pretty please!_**

* * *

Coach Bolton was in his office typing the new roster for the basketball team for the next year when Troy walked into his office with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey Troy." Coach Bolton said telling his son to walk in.

"Ms. Darbus said you wanted to see me." Troy said sitting down.

"Yea…I already talked to Chad about this so now I'm going to talk to you." Coach Bolton said then looked at his son who was listening closely "The past couple of weeks East High has had the worst press ever…You and Chad both were the captains that led us to two state championships." He explained.

"But?" Troy questioned.

"You remember when we said we wanted to hang your jersey next to mine in the gym and Chad's would be right next to yours?" Coach Bolton then said.

"Yea we were like five years old." Troy said with a smirk.

"There have been complaints from parents and the community saying that you guys don't deserve such an honor." Coach Bolton explained.

"What does Chad have to do with this?" Troy questioned.

"There was some speculation that Chad shaved points…there was no proof but he was the co captain which was more press…So it is up to the school board what happens to the jerseys." Coach Bolton said.

Troy looked at the disappointment on his dad's face "Chad doesn't deserve this but I do." He said then stood up "I'll see you at home." Troy said then walked out of the office.

During off time Kelsi sat in the band room and listened to the song Ryan had wrote to go into the yearend school play. Usually she loved when Ryan showed his creative side instead of looking like Sharpay's shadow, but today it was different.

"Um Ryan…how do I say this….um …that song sounds rather dark…" she said with a cringing look on her face.

"So you don't like the song?" Ryan asked.

"A little too depressing for a school musical…" Kelsi stated.

"Well you said a break up song…" Ryan said.

"Yea I know…but I didn't think it would be about you and Zeke." Kelsi said.

"Sorry…" Ryan said sitting next to Kelsi.

"Talk to me Ry…" Kelsi said poking him in the shoulder.

"I know it's crazy but I miss him." Ryan stated.

"Ryan…you don't need to worry about Zeke until he can figure himself out. You can't let anybody just abuse you whether it's physically or mentally. You have to stay away before it gets really bad." Kelsi explained.

"I know but Prom is coming up and I don't know just hoped by then we would be able to go together." Ryan said.

"You thought Zeke would be your date?" Kelsi asked.

"I know stupid huh?" Ryan said.

"Well if it's a date that you want…I'll be your date." Kelsi said.

"Yea Kelsi in case you missed it I'm gay…." Ryan said in a joking way.

"I don't have a date and I won't be getting one….so why not go as friends." Kelsi explained.

"Jason hasn't asked yet?" Ryan asked curious.

"No there's this cheerleader chick…he asked her right infront of my face. I guess he didn't like a nerd after all." Kelsi said with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Jason is an ass just like his friend Zeke…and you are not a nerd…I would love to go to the prom with you." Ryan said as Kelsi smiled.

It was now the end of the day, Gabriella sat in the principal's office waiting to see what she was called there for. When he walked into the room he had a very serious look on his face. Gabriella could feel her baby boy moving around in her stomach which made her feel even woozier.

"Ms. Montez…How are you?" The Principal said sitting down at the desk.

"I'm fine." Gabriella answered.

"I'm going to get right to the point." He said "as you know you have met the requirements to be valedictorian." He finished.

"Yes sir and Taylor is Salutatorian." Gabriella said proudly.

"Well the school board says with all of the press with Troy Bolton and your pregnancy that Taylor should take your place and Martha to be the new Salutatorian. The final decision hasn't been made yet but it looks like I will have to make a decision and I have to say I agree with the school board." He explained.

"What? I have worked really hard for this honor you can't just take away because of bad press." Gabriella said almost in angry tears.

"I'm sorry Ms. Montez." He then said getting up to let her out the door. Gabriella stood up wiping her face with the back of her hand trying to stop her emotions then walked out.

She made her way to Chad's car which she did everyday still trying to hold in all her emotions.

"What happened?" Chad asked as he watched Gabriella get into the car. She shook her head not wanting to talk about it. Chad drove her all the way home in silence.

"Thanks Chad." Gabriella said then noticed a box at her door "Can you get that for me?" she turned around asked Chad.

"Yea sure." He answered turning the car off and getting out. Gabriella unlocked the door and opened it to let Chad in.

"Just follow me and bring it to my room." She said shutting the door then walking up the stairs. She showed Chad where her room was so he could sit the box down.

"What is it?" Chad questioned as he sat it on the floor in front of her bed.

"Guess we are about to find out." Gabriella said holding her stomach as she kneeled on the floor. She noticed that there was a note on top of the box with her name on it. She tore the note off and opened it so she could read it.

"It's from Troy…" She said with disappointment in her voice "I'm sorry for everything once again I am thinking about you and the baby I love both of you so much. I know you are going to need one of these in a few months." Gabriella read out loud.

"It's a crib." Chad said looking in the box with her.

"I know." Gabriella said trying to get up on the bed. Chad got up and helped her and then sat on the bed next to her. When Chad looked over he saw her tearing up.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Chad then asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

"It's just so much going on…I mean prom is in a week and I'm not talking to my boyfriend who I'm pregnant for. I don't know what I'm going to do about school…I can't stay on campus…I won't be able to say my valedictorian speech…it's like everything I worked for got taken away." Gabriella cried.

Chad laid Gabriella's head on shoulder trying to console her "I know what it feels like it will be ok." He said as Gabriella looked up at him

"You're a good friend." She said as Chad wiped her face with his hand.

Just then it was like they couldn't help themselves. They next thing they knew they were leaning in and were kissing. It took a minute before they realized what they were doing. Chad pulled away quickly looking at his best friends girl.

He cleared his throat "Taylor." He then said.

"What?" Gabriella questioned confused.

"I have to go meet Taylor." Chad said getting up. Gabriella looked down like she was embarrassed "I'm sorry." He then said looking at the look on her face.

"I'm not." Gabriella answered boldly. She then leaned in for another kiss and Chad didn't hold back.

* * *

**_R&R thanx_**


	14. Chapter 13: Forgiveness?

**_Yep...I know its been a looooooong time... I've had the worse case of writers block...so I don't know how this chapter will be but......i promise next chapter has major drama!!  
_**

* * *

"Prom tickets!" Martha yelled as seniors crowded around to buy tickets to 'The Last Waltz' as Taylor sat calculating the money.

"Hey Martha!" Kelsi said walking up to the table.

"Hey you wanna buy a Prom ticket?" Martha asked with a smile.

"Two." Kelsi responded as Martha gathered two tickets for her.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Taylor asked.

"It's nobody important." Kelsi said smiling to herself "Where is Gabriella I thought she was supposed to be helping with all of this."

"We thought so too. " Martha responded.

"I don't even wanna talk about Gabriella right now." Taylor said as she gave someone back their change "She's been missing meetings for year book, prom committee, and scholastic club…and all that time she's been with Chad…so imagine my frustration." She vented.

"Well maybe it's because you're the new valedictorian and she just doesn't want to deal with it." Kelsi then said.

"I'm the what?" Taylor stopped and said.

"Yea and Chad's jersey number isn't getting retired… as of right now." Kelsi explained as Taylor walked from behind the table to talk to Kelsi in private when she seen Gabriella walk up.

"Talk to you guys later." Kelsi said and walked away.

"Sorry I'm late." Gabriella said holding her stomach that was getting huge.

"What's this news about you not being Valedictorian and Chad's jersey not being retired?" Taylor quickly asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Gabriella answered.

"Is it definite? Do I need to get ready to do a speech?" Taylor questioned.

"Are you excited about it or feeling sorry for me?" Gabriella questioned.

"No I'm just trying to figure this out." Taylor answered.

"That's not what it sounds like…for weeks all I hear is you complain…complain…complain…other people have real issues that include me and Chad!" Gabriella fussed.

"I haven't complained about anything to you!" Taylor argued back.

"Oh ok let's see…" Gabriella said sarcastically " 'Chad won't spend any time with me' " she said impersonating Taylor.

"So what that's my boyfriend I can do whatever I want with him. You have a boyfriend his name is Troy! Do you remember him?! He's the one that got you pregnant not Chad!" Taylor yelled as Martha ran in between them.

"You guys! Stop it..." Martha said looking at how everybody was looking at them.

"Let's just get to work." Gabriella said walking behind the desk.  
"Can I have two tickets please?" a voice said as Gabriella looked up when she recognized that voice was Troy standing there with a hood of his jacket over his head looking like he hadn't slept in days.

"Who's the other ticket for?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"I was hoping for you." Troy then answered.

"No." Gabriella said quickly.

"Gabi we need to talk someday…" Troy then said.

"Why would I want to do that?" Gabriella then said.

"Because…for one you are carrying my baby. Two… I miss you." Troy then said as Gabriella looked at him like she couldn't resist.

"Martha, do you mind if I leave for just a minute?" Gabriella turned around and asked.

"Sure why not…the rest of the prom committee has been taking your slack anyway." Martha said sarcastically.

Gabriella stepped from the behind the table to go with Troy "You have five minutes." Gabriella said right before she left with him.

Meanwhile, Ryan was in the auditorium thinking of dance moves that could be used in his last school play. While dancing he heard a door slam so he looked up quickly to see Zeke standing there.

"Can we talk?" Zeke asked as Ryan turned off the music.

"If it doesn't involve you using your fist." Ryan answered.

"I'll keep my hands in my pocket." Zeke said in joking tone as Ryan climbed off the stage to sit down where Zeke was standing.

"I just want to say a few things." Zeke said sitting down next to Ryan "I don't know what to say about us." He said kind of looking at Ryan like he was confused.

"There is no more us" Ryan stated.

"I know…but I want to change that." Zeke then stated.

"I'm not doing this behind closed doors shit any more…I'm out and I'm proud of being out…but this undercover shit you got going on is not cool." Ryan stated seriously.

"I'm not undercover…" Zeke stated then nervously looked at Ryan "I'm not gay…I can't be!" he then said.

"Why not?" Ryan asked "What's so horrible about being who you are." He then said.

"That's not who I am supposed to be…" Zeke said with tears in his eyes "I'm supposed to be a star basketball player of East High…I'm supposed to only like your sister, not you… This is not who I am." He said still with tears.

"Zeke…" Ryan said putting his arm around him "It's ok…I mean I understand what you are going through, but you have to accept yourself before anybody else can accept you." He stated.

"My family, my friends…They will never accept this." Zeke explained "I wanna be with you but I can't risk the bad things that could happen." He then said.

"Zeke…" Ryan said feeling like he was falling into a trap "I can't…"

"Please I need you around." Zeke then said as Ryan looked back when he heard a door open and seen Kelsi walk in.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kelsi asked in sort of a rude voice.

"No!" Zeke said quickly standing up making sure there were no tears on his face "So make sure you call me with that answer from your sister." Zeke stated just to get out of there trying not to raise suspicion.

As soon as Kelsi heard the door close she walked closer to Ryan "What was that?" Kelsi hissed.

"He just wanted to talk." Ryan said standing up.

"There is nothing to talk about…" Kelsi then said with a jealous feeling.

"Kelsi… I know you are trying to stand up for me but I mean I love him." Ryan stated.

Right then Kelsi remembered what her place was with Ryan and didn't say anything further she just pulled out the sheet music for the play.

Another conversation was going on in the gym between Gabriella and Troy.

"How are you?" Troy asked awkwardly.

"I could be better." Gabriella answered.

"Gabi… You have no idea what I have been through the past few weeks. I'm worried about you and the baby." Troy stated.

"I know…I got the crib you sent." Gabriella answered.

"Yea…Chad said he put it together for you. He's a good friend and he's gonna make a really good godfather." Troy said with a little bit of a smile.

Gabriella looked at Troy "Yea he's great." She said with a guilty conscience. She almost wanted to tell Troy about what happened between her and his best friend but she also wanted Troy back in her life. She never seen Troy look so depressed and she just wanted to be there for him.

"Gabi… I know what I did was wrong and I just want …" Troy tried to explain but was interrupted.

"Troy...I know you would never try to hurt me or this baby…I love you no matter what so I just want us to go back to being us…I don't care about what my mom says or what happened I want you to be here for everything." Gabriella explained as Troy's face lit up with happiness.

"What?" Troy said a bit confused.

"I mean all of us have done something we regret…but holding a grudge won't change anything."

* * *

**Please Leave a Review!! And you can also tell me what would you like to see happen at prom for the next chapter!! :)**


	15. Chapter 14: Prom Night Part 1

**I am back... I have alot of creative energy flowing today! So I hope u enjoy this chapter. I see ppl are still reading hope to get more readers! Um this is Prom... its gonna be two parts becuz theres alot thats going to happen so Read and Review!! **

* * *

Sharpay put her sunglasses on as she stepped out of her dad's private plane. She tried to avoid looking at him as she walked down the steps to walk to her car.

"How was the trip honey?" Mr. Evans asked as he greeted Sharpay at the end of the steps.

"Fine." Sharpay answered with an attitude as she entered the car and Mr. Evans followed.

"I guess you found everything you needed? 20,000 dollars worth." Mr. Evans said as the driver closed the door.

"Yes. Paris had so many selections I couldn't pick just one." Sharpay then shot back looking at her dad with the same attitude "Let's not forget the shoes and accessories."

"I let you buy whatever you want for your prom and this is the thanks I get." Mr. Evans said pouring himself a glass of Gin.

"Buying me things won't make me forget what you did to my friends." Sharpay said then took off her sunglasses.

"Last time I checked you didn't have any friends." Mr. Evans said with a sarcastic smile as Sharpay looked at him "I guess it's because you are such a bitch." He then said with a laugh.

"It doesn't matter because I will have plenty friends once I testify against you." Sharpay answered in the same vindictive attitude her dad had "We'll see who's laughing then."

The next thing Sharpay felt was a drink splash in her face and hands tightly around her neck. She grabbed her dad's wrist trying to breathe as she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Me and you both know that you won't even think about doing that. If you ever talk to me like that again you are next on list do you understand me?" Mr. Evans threatened as he watched Sharpay begin to cry.  
"Daddy…" She managed to say as she started turning red.  
Mr. Evans laughed then let go as she cried uncontrollably. Sharpay was in shock, and scared for her life. She knew what happened with Gabriella, but she still couldn't believe why he would put his hands on his own daughter.  
Meanwhile all of the girls were getting ready at Gabriella's house.  
"Taylor you look so pretty!" Martha squealed as she finished putting the final touches on Taylors makeup.  
"Thanks Martha." Taylor said standing up to look in a full length mirror at herself.

"By the looks of that dress it looks like your gonna be busy before the after party." Martha joked.

"I know Taylor… do you need any more cleavage?" Kelsi giggled looking at the long black dress Taylor was wearing that was cut too low for her liking.

"As long as Chad likes it." Taylor said looking directly at Gabriella.

Gabriella rolled her eyes looking in her vanity mirror curling her hair. She was trying to ignore all of the rude comments and nasty looks Taylor was giving her. It's like she already knew something had happened.

"Gabi did you finally find a dress that fit the way you wanted?" Kelsi then asked.

"Yes." Gabriella turned around excited "My mom's company worked on some things for Monique Lhuillier…" she explained.

"The designer?!" Martha said excited.

"Yea. My mom told her the trouble I was having finding a prom dress because of my situation. She offered to make me a one of a kind." Gabriella explained proudly.

"Oh my god! I would die! I used to dream of wearing one of her wedding dresses one day." Kelsi explained looking at Gabriella.

"Wait…" Taylor said interrupting "Wait… I thought you had to be skinny to wear Monique Lhuillier." She then said laughing in a jealous tone.

"Taylor!" Martha said offended for Gabriella.

"It's fine." Gabriella said getting up while pinning her hair up "I'm gonna go get dressed."

While the girls were getting ready the guys were trying to get the limo situation in order.

"Dude… it's my Prom not a funeral! I paid out my ass for the hummer with all the lights and stuff. I don't know what crap pulled up in front of my house!!" Troy argued with the man at the counter.

"I'm sorry sir but the last Hummer left just a minute ago. You could always use the escalade." The man said.

"Ok that'll be fine." Troy said.

"Well its five hundred dollars more…" the man then said.

"FIVE HUNDRED?!!" Troy yelled as Ryan walked up on the side of him. "You don't understand I have a girl that is carrying my kid I have to impress. I don't have five hundred dollars I already paid for the hummer." He then explained.

"Troy I can pay for it." Ryan then said as Troy looked at him.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Troy then said.

"I don't mi…" Ryan was trying to say.

"Thanks man!" Troy said interrupting him. He then walked back towards the other guys as Ryan handled the business.

"Dude. Why is he even here?" Chad asked as Troy walked toward him.

"Kelsi is his date." Zeke then said.

"….Rite his date? But he's a fag…" Chad then said.

"Chad… stop it. He's gay get over it." Zeke said then looked up at Troy who had smirk on his face.

"You really need to stop using that word… It's equivalent to either me or Ryan callin you the N word." Troy then said.

"Ok…. Both of you are fags too then." Chad said as their car pulled up behind them.

When Chad got into the car Troy looked at Zeke "You have to do more than just stand up for Ryan." He whispered and then got into the limo.

Zeke looked back at Ryan, and took a deep breath. He thought for a second and got into the car with Troy and Chad.

On the other side of town Sharpay stood in front of the mirror with her pink Jovani dress she had picked out. The hairstylist and the makeup artist had just left. Sharpay still seen nothing but ugly in the mirror. For the first time she really felt alone. She didn't even have Ryan there to tell about her dad, and forget friends. She did too many evil things to have those.

"The limo is outside sweetie." Mrs. Evans said walking into the room.

"I'm not going." Sharpay said tearing up as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Sweetheart I know the whole situation with your date didn't work out, but that doesn't mean you won't have fun dry those tears." Mrs. Evans then said with a smile sitting next to Sharpay.

"Mom nobody likes me!" Sharpay then said as her voice cracked from her crying.

"People are jealous Sharpay… you know that." Mrs. Evans then said looking at her daughter "Why are you crying? We spent a lot of money getting your make up done." She then said.

"Mom I have to tell you something." Sharpay then said as her mom paid attention to her "Dad put his hands on me." She then blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Evans then said in a deeper more concerned voice.

"He choked me earlier." Sharpay then said to make it clearer.

Mrs. Evans then stood up and looked at Sharpay and changed her whole attitude. "So why are you sitting here looking pitiful? Next time you know to stay out of his way." She then said.

Sharpay felt her heart drop to the very bottom of her stomach "What?" she answered in shock.

"Sharpay you are gonna be late. The car is outside." Mrs. Evans then said as she left the room.

Sharpay looked around in disbelief of what just happened. It made her wonder if all these years her dad had abused her mom. Too scared to be home she gathered her stuff to go outside and get into the limo. At least Ryan would be there. 

* * *

**Leave a Review Please! They Make me happy!**


End file.
